


Best Laid Plans pt 2

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans pt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XScribe/gifts).



> Thanks to Casey_Wolfe for skimming this and being a good midnight cheerleader. :)

Brian could feel the tension building in the room, Mia was sitting across from him at the table finishing up her dinner, and Dom had wandered off to the bedroom. Brian picked at his food and fingered his cell phone like he was waiting on something. Mia eyed him and asked, “What’s the matter Brian?”

Brian looked back at Mia steadily. He could sense that she might still have feelings for him. His fate was sealed the moment she told him her brother owned him - still very true after five years. They had a rhythm that they fell into no matter the time and distance between meetings. He said, “Keeping to my fate.”

To Brian that was the simplest answer he could give. Mia just looked at him quizzically until she heard his cell phone ringing. Brian glanced and saw Letty’s name on the screen. He answered his phone, “Dom…”

A moment later Dom stormed out of the room with Letty’s phone. “You were running her?”

Brian had himself braced on his feet but he knew the impact would hurt no matter what he did. “She came to me Dom…”

Dom shoved Brian into the shelves behind him and Brian fell to the floor. Dom had Brian pinned until Brian wrapped his legs around Dom’s back and tried to get a head lock going to knock Dom off balance but Dom just lifted Brian up and slammed him back into the floor. Brian could only make strangled noises as he caught his breath. Dom pushed Brian’s legs off of him and went back into the room.

Brian finally got his breath and shouted, “She did it for you Dom! She did it for you!” He punched the floor as he picked himself up off of it.

Mia looked at the chaos that was created between the two men from the corner of the kitchen she was crouched in and she asked, “Is that true?”

Brian was still shaking some of the fight off of himself, he could feel a few bruises forming already, Dom didn’t hold back. He said, “Is what true?”

“Letty?”

“Yes it’s true. She wanted Dom back, I filled her in on the dangers, and she’s Letty so she’s going to do what she wants. I did what I could to keep her safe.”

“But Dom didn’t come back until she was murdered…”

“We couldn’t risk him in the area before Braga was bagged but then Letty was killed.”

Mia saw the truth and said, “I believe you. Letty was definitely her own person. Doing what she thinks is right.”

“And I’m about to go do what I know is right so…” Brian turned towards the bedroom and left Mia in the kitchen.

Brian closed the door and he looked at Dom who was sitting on the bed. Dom placed the phone on the night table and asked, “You did what you could right?”

“I did but you know how Letty works.”

“I do. She’d always find ways to get her own way.”

Brian leaned against the wall close to Dom and he asked, “Are we okay?”

Dom’s response had him moving and pinning Brian to the wall. He ran his thumb over a bruise showing up on Brian’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay.” Brian said as Dom ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

Brian nipped Dom’s thumb and Dom groaned against Brian’s neck. His lips brushed against Brian’s throat before he gripped Brian’s neck and pressed his mouth against Brian’s. Brian moaned as he wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck. They situated themselves and Brian started the kiss again, the two melding together against the wall swallowing their moans in the kisses.

The two were going to treasure what they found. Their plans, while they took different paths, they found each other again and they weren’t going to let go.


End file.
